


Del mio amore non ridere

by Diana924



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Ostia Lido, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Swimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il mare di Ostia non è certamente il migliore del mondo, tantomeno d’Italia, ne ambisce ad esserlo.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Kudos: 23





	Del mio amore non ridere

Il mare di Ostia non è certamente il migliore del mondo, tantomeno d’Italia, ne ambisce ad esserlo.

Aureliano però l’ha sempre trovato di suo gusto, sarà che è “casa”, in una qualche maniera distorta e particolare è come se quel mare fosse suo. Spadino che in quel momento si sta comportando come un bambino mentre nuota è … una piacevole distrazione da tutto quello che sta accadendo. L’allegria dello zingaro è in qualche modo contagiosa pensa Aureliano osservandolo, lui che si aspettava qualcosa di più calmo, di più adulto.

Spadino invece salta, schizza acqua ovunque e ride, come se non rischiassero di essere visti da un momento all’altro perché … non c’è nulla di strano in loro, sono solo due amici che fanno il bagno insieme a mezzanotte, una rinfrescata prima di andare in discoteca o per smaltire la sbornia, nulla di strano. Eppure c’è un pensiero che da mesi si è impiantato nella testa di Aureliano e che non vuole saperne di scomparire, dai tempi di … quella cosa.

Non sa esattamente dargli un nome, solo che Spadino in quei mesi gli è mancato sul serio e … lui non è un frocio, non è affatto come Spadino che è zingaro e frocio eppure … ecco che quella sensazione torna.

<< Aurelia’, tutto bbene? >> gli domanda Spadino, ed è così vicino che Aureliano potrebbe appena allungare il collo e … no, tutto ma quello no.

<< Certo che si, che voi’ ? >> gli risponde di rimando Aureliano, deve uscire di lì prima che … prima che faccia qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi.

<< niente Aurelia’, solo … >> e Spadino è sempre più vicino e il suo cervello va in tilt.

Non sa come, non sa quando e soprattutto perché, sa solo che poco dopo le sue labbra sono premute su quelle di Spadino ed è qualcosa di bellissimo, speciale e unico, e unico deve restare perché lui non è così, lui non è un frocio e quello accadrà un’unica volta.

Spadino appare sorpreso ma dopo pochi secondi già ricambia il bacio e i loro corpi si strusciano in una maniera a dir poco perfetta, le mani di Spadino che gli circondano la vita e le sue tra i capelli del gitano. La frizione dei loro cazzi è deliziosa e se solo avesse più coraggio Aureliano proverebbe qualcos’altro ma è sempre stato codardo in quello ed è sicuro di aver esaurito tutta la sua temerarietà con il bacio.

<< Aurelia’ ma che cazzo stai a fa’ ? >> lo aggredisce Spadino quando si separano, è visibilmente furioso ma ha le labbra gonfie e gli occhi quasi brillano, sono entrambi eccitati da quello.

<< Non parla’, non devi parla’ >> gli risponde lui prima di riprendere a baciarlo.

E pensare che per un istante lui ci aveva sperato, per un istante Alberto Anacleti detto Spadino aveva davvero sperato che Aureliano provasse quello che lui provava, che prima fosse stato solo timido e spaventato ma ha capito che non è così. Aureliano gli sta dando quello che vuole, quello che ha inseguito per mesi, ma sarà solo per una notte, che sia per togliersi lo sfizio, per provare o perché gli fa pensa Spadino non vuole saperlo.

Sa solo che la sabbia di Ostia è scomoda, che quando tornerà a casa dovrà farsi diverse docce per farla andare via ma che non servirà a nulla, ricorderà esattamente la bocca di Aureliano a contatto con la sua, le mani che lo esplorano timide eppure curiose, i loro corpi uno sull’altro e i loro cazzi che gli regalano il paradiso e l’inferno.

Potrebbe chiedergli di più, potrebbe chiedergli di scopare sul serio e non semplicemente strusciarsi come due adolescenti ma sa che per Aureliano sarebbe troppo, che quello sarebbe davvero il punto di non ritorno perché Aureliano non è un frocio, nossignore, però i suoi baci raccontano un’altra storia, le sue mani raccontano un’altra storia ma Spadino sa bene che deve accontentarsi di quello, come sempre non può avere quello che vuole davvero.

Così si accontenta di stringerlo a sé, di ricambiare i suoi baci cercando di non renderli troppo romantici e spera che Aureliano capisca. Quando sente la mano di Aureliano, dura, callosa, di chi è abituato a lavorare e non a fare una vita da fighetto pariolino, non riesce a nascondere un gemito di piacere, è tutto così … se lo farà andare bene.

I suoi fianchi scattano in avanti mentre sente l’orgasmo colpirlo, non ha mai provato qualcosa del genere e Aureliano … ha così bisogno di sentire Aureliano in quel momento, di sincerarsi che quello non sia un sogno. Aureliano lo bacia un’ultima volta prima di venire tra i loro stomaci, poi lo abbraccia e gli dà un bacio sulla guancia e Spadino sa che dovrà farselo bastare.

<< Devo anda’, s’è fatto tardi >> gli dice Aureliano prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, e Spadino sa che dovrà farselo bastare, anche se non sa come.

<< Ce vedemo ‘n giro, no? >> risponde Spadino, avrebbe voluto davvero dargli di più pensa Aureliano, sarebbe stato facile avere tutto ma non può, lui non è un frocio come Spadino e quello … quello non ricapiterà più, è stato meraviglioso ma non ci sarà una seconda volta.

Aureliano non risponde mentre la luna di ostia fa capolino tra le nuvole, nessuno dovrà mai sapere di quello, nessuno.


End file.
